


Castle Byers Rule #4: Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

by stevefuckingbuscemi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Protective Mike Wheeler, Sad Will Byers, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevefuckingbuscemi/pseuds/stevefuckingbuscemi
Summary: Everyone knew that Will still had nightmares. It had been a year since everything happened, but no matter how much time went by, everyone knew that every memory and every feeling-- they would still haunt him. That's why, when he heard his walkie talkie began to release static from its spot in his closet as a sign of someone trying to connect, Mike practically jumped from his bed to get it. His alarm clock projected '4:12 AM', and at this hour he knew it could only be the pretty boy himself.





	Castle Byers Rule #4: Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: cheesy, very cheesy.  
> But cute, also very cute. Fluff only for now, but sometime in the near future I could age them up and write some fluffy smut? Maybe? Let me know if that's an acceptable concept, maybe drop some plot ideas for it or anything in this ship/fandom (I also do IT, Shazam!; _possibly_ HP and _maybe_ Voltron but I'm not the biggest fan of either) and I'll take a look and give it some legitimate consideration no matter what it is, I promise ;) Okay, enjoy this cute lil' thing.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to the Duffer brothers. I own only the story's plot.

Everyone knew that Will still had nightmares. It had been a year since everything happened, but no matter how much time went by, everyone knew that every memory and every feeling-- they would still haunt him.

Everyone knew that Will still had nightmares, but that didn't mean they were okay with it. Especially Mike. It broke him to know that Will suffered almost every night because of the pain and paralyzing fear he went through the year before. He didn't deserve any of it.

Will was the sweetest person Mike had ever met, and he'd bet anything that anyone who met him would think the exact same thing. He had once biked all the way to Mike's house on his own at exactly 3:46 in the morning because the taller boy mentioned to him, over their walkie talkies, that he had been struggling with the homework he had forgotten to do. He always went overboard for birthdays too; for instance, for his thirteenth a couple months ago, Mike received a carefully-drawn picture along with a sweet card, hand-baked cake, and CD with specially-selected songs-- all from Will.

Mike was willing to admit--only to himself, of course--that Will was also the most beautiful person he had ever met. He wasn't sure what it was that made him think that, and yet at the same time, he knew exactly what it was. It was the sparkle in his pretty hazel eyes that he got when he was happy or excited and, God, when it was paired with the glowing smile of someone who just won the greatest award on the face of the Earth. Everything about the boy seemed so innocent, from his short height to the little boys' haircut that framed his face. Before Will, he had never known that the word 'pretty' could be used to describe a boy.

Everyone knew that Will had nightmares, and everyone knew that he didn't deserve them. He didn't deserve any of the bad things that happened to him over the years-- all he deserved was everything good that the world could give him, and Mike was sure that he would do his damn best to give it to him.

That's why, when he heard his walkie talkie began to release static from its spot in his closet as a sign of someone trying to connect, Mike practically jumped from his bed to get it. His alarm clock projected '4:12 AM', and at this hour he knew it could only be the pretty boy himself.

When he picked it up with quick hands and turned it on, a familiar voice he had always adored came flowing out. "Castle Byers," it whispered with evident tears. "Please," he sniffled, "I need you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Promise."

Will, Mike knew, had always been one to hide his feelings from others and keep them to himself. When he was sad or scared, he would wait until he was alone and cry silently. He didn't want to hurt people by making them think that he didn't trust them, he was just scared that he would be a bother to them. Mike could always see right through Will's disguise, whether he wanted to or not. So he knew it must've been really bad this time, if he had actually reached out to someone for comfort-- and Mike was beyond honored to be that special person.

He was packing in an instant, shoving blankets and tissues into his backpack. Mike slung it over his shoulder, grabbing a flashlight before he carefully made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He made sure to stuff a few water bottles and snacks into his backpack as well, then quickly but quietly leaving the house in favor of hopping on his bike and viciously pedaling to the Byers' house until the pain in his legs forced him to slow down.

When he arrived, Mike didn't even bother trying to stand the bike, and just dropped it in the dewy lawn. He had memorized how to get to his best friend's hideaway a long time ago, and though he hadn't been there in what seemed to be forever, he could still picture the path vividly. The loud crunching and cracking of sticks below him made Mike cringe, but he tried his best to ignore it in order to get to his destination as fast as possible; as he had promised.

It looked just as he remembered it-- barely standing, but still somehow appearing as if it had just been built by the hands of a little boy and his big brother. It was worn from time and harsh weathers, judging by the chipping of the yellow paint that, in sloppy child writing, read 'Castle Byers', 'All friends welcome', and in red paint, 'Home of Will the Wise'.

He heard sniffles from inside, then a small, weak voice calling out for him. "Mike? Is that you?" Mike's heart sank hearing how scared, how broken the boy sounded.

He got closer, lifting the curtain that was keeping him from seeing Will. What he saw when he flashed his flashlight inside was even more heartbreaking; Will's small frame was huddled up in the corner with no source of heat besides the hug we wrapped himself in, with fresh tears rolling down over the ones that had already dried on his face. He was looking up at Mike through wet lashes, and the taller boy couldn't stop himself when he quickly strode over and dropped all of his stuff, wrapping his arms around Will's middle in a bone-crushing hug.

After just a couple minutes, Will's silent tears turned into audible crying and whimpering, which then became loud sobs muffled into Mike's chest. The older boy didn't even find himself bothered by the growing wet patch that had stained his shirt from Will's tears or the sheer audibility of the cries ringing in his ears-- all he felt was his heart throbbing with anguish in the knowledge that his selfless, wide-eyed best friend was going through a greater amount of emotional (and physical) suffering than that of which most people could even begin to imagine. The events of the past years have taken a massive toll on the boy buried in his arms, and Mike would do anything in his power to lift that weight from Will's shoulders-- even if that meant Mike would have to carry it for him.

"It's okay, you're okay. Shh, I'm here now, nothing can hurt you," Mike reassured him softly, hoping it would help to calm him down. "You're safe. Promise."

Will continued to sob, and Mike could've sworn he even heard the cries grow louder. He began mumbling into Mike's chest, but the other boy had to strain to make out the muffled, cluttered words. "H-Ho-" he hiccuped, "-w do y-ou know? How d-do you kn-know"--hiccup--"it won't co-come ba-ck for me?" His wide, scared doe eyes were still filled to the brim with tears, and when they looked up at the other boy through his long lashes, Mike felt the sting of tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. But he knew better than to let that happen-- if he did, it would only frighten the smaller boy even more. He knew he had to be strong for Will.

"Because," Mike gently pushed some of Will's hair out of his face, "I won't let it."

Mike's hand drifted to the back of Will's head to stroke his soft hair, the other rubbing up and down over his trembling back. They stayed like this for what felt like hours but, in reality, was only about 20 minutes, with the taller boy whispering comforting words into the other's ear. Between the soothing touches and loving whispers, Will's breathing gradually steadied, his sobs reducing to small sniffles with the occasional whine and hiccup into Mike's chest.

"Mikey," he sniveled miserably, "don't make promises you can't keep."

Will's hopelessness was making it extremely hard for Mike to keep himself from crying. It was like he was sure that he would never be okay ever again-- but Mike's mission was to make him feel differently. And Mike was never one to back down from a mission. "Trust me, Byers, I never do."

Much to Mike's dismay, these words didn't seem to bring much solace to the distressed boy under his arms. He let out a breathy chuckle, but it was clear that there wasn't an ounce of humor behind it. "Will, you mean the world to me. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let anything else happen to you," their eyes met and didn't stray for one moment. "I'll protect you, Will. From anything and anyone, no matter what. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Will hiccuped and wiped his nose with the back of his long nightshirt sleeve. He looked down at his lap to avoid Mike's gaze, but the other boy still caught the adorable pink blush that flooded his face. "T-Thanks, Mikey. You don't have to do that for me though. You have your own life. And besides, I'm pretty much a lost cause at this point," he looked up at Mike with a smile on his lips, but there was no joy behind it-- it just made him look even more drained of the emotion that used to be there; just a ghost of the old, happy Will. He looked exhausted, both literally and emotionally.

"Don't say that," Mike said it firmly, with purpose, but still caring. Maybe even a little hurt, but he wasn't exactly sure why yet. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again," Will opened his mouth to say something, but Mike cut him off before he could, knowing that he would just protest, telling him that it wasn't necessary or something like that. He wasn't gonna have that. "And I'll be happy doing it, because when Will Byers is happy, I'm happy."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Mike gently pulled away the boy's tiny, frail wrists away from where they were pawing at his puffy, red eyes in order to scan over every inch of his face. He took in every single feature, from the little birth mark between his lips and nose to the dark bags under his sad, tired--but still just as beautiful--hazel eyes. His eyes traveled over Will's cute, red-from-crying button nose from his now-confused eyes; then down to his lips. God, Mike couldn't even recall the number of times he had dreamed about kissing those lips. To him, it seemed infinite.

The older boy's hands released Will's wrists in favor of letting one come to rest on the boy's waist, while the other fondly tucked a lock of brown hair behind his ear. He soon found that same hand caressing Will's flushed cheek. Mike wasn't really sure where he had gotten the burst of confidence that was allowing him to do these things, but he just hoped to God that it was there to stay.

It had indeed decided to stick around for the time being, Mike noticed, when he found himself slowly moving his face closer and closer to Will's. Though he had confidence, he made sure to give the smaller boy plenty of time to back away. But he didn't-- so Mike threw all caution to the wind.

Their lips were pressed together hesitantly, almost unsure, but within a few seconds the tension was pretty much gone and they were a little more comfortable with the foreign feeling. Will's small hands darted from their place gripping the front of Mike's sweatshirt, quickly moving to grab the taller boy's shoulders desperately. Mike swallowed the whimper that the other boy let out into the kiss.

Mike was feeling so many things at once. He'd wanted to do this for so long that it seemed so unreal that it was actually happening. When people say that their first kiss made it feel like everything around them stopped, like the universe was put on pause-- Mike didn't feel that at all. He was still aware of everything else happening around them; the soft chirping of the crickets, the gentle blowing of the 'castle''s curtains in the wind, the town's citizens sleeping peacefully in the confines of their homes. He was still conscious of the problems in their lives, whether it was homophobic parents or crippling nightmares-- Mike still knew they were there. But he also knew that, right now, none of them _mattered._ The only thing that mattered in that moment was the way they melted into one another, the way their lips connected and told them that the pressing of their lips together was more natural than anything else they would do in their lives. The only thing that mattered was the way Mike's thumb was tracing small patterns on Will's waist, and the breaths they shared through their noses that lingered in the air between them. The only thing that mattered was the buzz of exhilaration that ran up the taller boy's spine and rattled around in his head. The only thing that mattered was the cute little sounds that escaped the younger, smaller boy. The only thing that really mattered to them, right then and there, was Mike and Will. Going crazy together.

When they reluctantly pulled apart due to a lack of air, Mike felt a tingling sensation on his now-lonely lips, as if they weren't used to the feeling of not being in contact with Will's own. "Wow," Mike whispered. When he finally brought himself to look into Will's wide eyes, the dazed expression they wore contradicting the familiar deep red color dusting the tip of his nose and soft cheeks.

"...Yeah..."

Mike ran a loving hand through Will's hair, sensing something was off with him. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" he immediately regretted his word choice, sounding a bit too pushy for his liking. He didn't have time to correct it before he was stopped by a shaky sigh coming from the boy in front him.

"What does..." Will drifted off, worry consuming all of his features. The hand on his cheek began caressing it once again, silently consoling him and encouraging him to continue. "What does this mean? Like, f-for us. What does it, like, make us? Were you just... experimenting?" It looked like it pained him to say the last part. Mike could've sworn he even caught the other boy's eyes becoming glassy again with oncoming tears.

Mike's eyes widened to a size that was almost comical. There was no way in hell he was going to let Will believe that he was just some kind of _subject_ in his _experimentation_ with sexuality-- that wasn't even close to being the truth. "Wh- No, no, Will, of course not! I would never use you like that," Mike had to swallow his fear to get through this next part. "I-I like you, Will. Kind of a lot. And... I would love it if you- if you wanted to, y'know... be my boyfriend? Only if you want to!"

Throughout Mike's confession (ish?), he noted that Will had his bottom lip wedged mercilessly between his two rows of teeth, but there was a progressively growing smile pulling at the corners of his pink lips. It looked to be somewhere between amused and genuinely happy. By the end of the little ramble, he even heard small giggles erupting from the boy. Soon the giggles grew into full-fledged laughter bubbling from his throat, which would've been very distracting considering it was one of the cutest things Mike had ever seen-- if he weren't too busy internally losing his mind. Oh God, why was Will laughing? Did he just read the mood completely wrong? Did Will not feel the same way? Oh dear God, honestly, fuck Mike and his big, stupid mouth. Jesus Christ.

"Oh my God," Will's laughter subsided but there was a huge, goofy smile plastered on his face and small giggles still escaped his lips occasionally. "finally! Of course I will, you big doofus!"

Oh God, okay, there it was. Will was never gonna talk to him ever agai- wait. "Huh?"

Will's giggles continued, but this time Mike did get the chance to bask in the adorable sounds coming from... his boyfriend. Wow, okay.

"You're cute," he snorted softly. "I thought it was _painfully_ obvious how much I liked you, and so did Lucas, Dustin and Max. And for, like, two years, too! Impressive, Wheeler, really," Will snickered.

Mike just looked at him, bewildered. How could he have been _so fucking oblivious?_ It did make a lot more sense now. I mean, all those times he would catch Will staring at him, then the other boy would quickly snap his neck to look in any direction that wasn't Mike's, flushing an embarrassing shade of crimson. All the quick glances he got of many different, carefully drawn pictures with fluffy, raven hair and defined jawlines in the smaller boy's sketchbook, and-- oh my God. When he saw the page with hastily-sketched hearts all over it, covered with lovesick 'M+W's? What could past Mike have possibly thought that was? It was staring him right in the face-- hell, it even fucking slapped him across the face and he still had no idea this whole time.

"Oh my God, it makes so much sense now! Holy shit- wait, dude! We could've been dating for, like, a couple years! I should've done this so much sooner."

Mike was so relieved to see Will's real, actual smile again. It was glowing. "First off- I know, right! It was all your fault," he said, joking evident in his tone. "But second, ew, don't call me dude now, we're dating. Don't be weird, Mikey."

"Oh, well then," the older boy started, mischievous grin taking over his features. He moved his other hand down to Will's waist along with the other one, pulling him closer and leaning down so his lips were brushing Will's ear. "sorry, baby."

Will let out and audible squeak, scrambling back to his original place with his knees a few inches from touching Mike's. He dropped his head in his hands and groaned, feeling a painfully familiar heat rising to his neck, face, and the very tips of his ears. "Mike," he whined into his hands, making it sound muffled, "stop trying to turn me on."

Mike quirked an amused brow. "That's what I was doing?"--he had indeed known exactly what he was doing--"I thought I was just trying out a name for my pretty new boyfriend... I guess I will use that one."

The smaller boy slowly moved his fingers away from his wide eyes, peeking out from between them. The joking environment disappeared in an instant, and Will looked at the other for a moment before speaking. "You think..." he nearly whispered, "You think I'm pretty?"

"The prettiest," Mike smiled. But the other boy didn't look convinced. Will had always had a great deal of insecurities, and Mike knew that, but that didn't mean he was ever okay with it. He created a new mission for himself; getting his precious boy to see how beautiful and perfect he was. It would take lots of time and lots of convincing and praising, but Mike knew that he would eventually prevail. "Baby,"--and wow, okay, there was that nickname again; Will flushed crimson--"I don't think you're pretty." With those words, Will's heart sunk. He wanted the truth, but he didn't think he'd be so blunt about it... okay, maybe he did want him to lie. But Mike just pulled Will's freezing hands away from his face and continued, "I know you are. You're beautiful and hot and adorable and fucking perfect. Promise."

Will shook his head to disagree, but the huge grin taking form on his lips didn't let him. Mike knew his plan was taking action, and his own goofy smile let itself become known. The smaller teen didn't say anything in response, instead trying to show his gratitude when he quickly leaned in and pressed a shy, lingering kiss to Mike's lips. It was a bit awkward with both of them still smiling, but it meant so much.

When their lips pulled apart, Mike laid a firm kiss to Will's glowing cheek before pulling away completely to reach over to his backpack and grab the blankets he came equipped with. "I probably should've given you these earlier," he confessed, wrapping them around Will's tiny frame, "but I kinda forgot. Sorry."

"I don't mind," he grinned again, but this time it was smaller and more gentle. It made him look fragile, snugly wrapped with thick blankets and a shy but meaningful smile plastered on his face. He looked as if he would shatter if you so much as tapped him lightly; but Mike knew that wasn't true. His boy was much stronger than people gave him credit for, and even Mike could admit that he himself was sometimes one of those people. He knew he couldn't help getting worried about Will, it was an instinct after what he went through-- but he still kept in mind that Will didn't need to be babied. Will Byers was by no means weak.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Will didn't answer, and just looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Before I got here. Was it another nightmare?"

The boy's face smoothed back out, but panic quickly replaced the look of confusion that was in his eyes. He was no longer making eye contact, as his line of sight drifted towards the area over the other boy's shoulder. Mike knew that there wasn't anything over there, as staring into the distance was just something that Will did when he was panicked, nervous or scared. Sometimes it was all three-- including now. "Yeah," his eyes stayed glued to the wall behind Mike, "b-but bad. They haven't been that bad since... y'know, right after it happened." Will audibly gulped, but it sounded thick like he was holding back tears. "I-" he tried to continue, but eventually just decided on shaking his head to tell the other that he was finished, that he didn't want to say anything more about it.

"Alright, just please don't feel scared to tell me when you have one, even if it isn't this bad. I wanna be here for you, because it only gets worse when you go through these alone. Promise you will?" Will only nodded, but the taller teen looked at him disapprovingly. "I need you to say it, love."

"I will, I promise."

The raven-haired boy grinned, and it took a minute but soon Will was smiling too. Mike's smiles were too goddamn contagious.

"We should get some sleep," then Mike's lips fell into a frown, "you look like you haven't slept right in years."

Will's smile faltered a little but he persisted. "At least it's accurate."

"Well," Mike laid down on Castle Byers' makeshift bed and pulled Will down with him, cringing at the feeling of wood under its thin blanket. However, wrapped up in all of Mike's blankets and laying mostly on said teen, Mike knew that at least Will could get a good, comfortable night's sleep-- but, really, wasn't that all that mattered? "that's gonna change tonight, William Byers."

"Promise?"

Mike pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Will's head. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so long, I really didn't mean for it too be almost 4k words-- oops. I hope you liked it, and drop some story suggestions if you like my writing style (the fandoms I'm willing to write on are in the notes at the beginning if you didn't catch them). I'd feel a lot more confident in my writing if I added more comedy but it's kinda hard for me, but if it's a good idea then I'll try to work on it. Let me know what you thought, and leave anything you think I should know in the comments. Hope you enjoyed-- don't forget to leave kudos! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
